


Whatever You Give Comes Back To You

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wrote a cute Christmas thing, It probably sucks, M/M, almost ever, at least I didnt post this one at midnight, i dont reread my stuff, im bored okay, now a sad one, the other one got like ten views because I posted it at such an ungodly hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds giving is better than holding on to regrets and pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Give Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Nice okay so I wanted to write some pain
> 
> Idk why I make literally everything sad it's a baaaaaad habit
> 
> I read the first Tokyo Ghoul manga and I'm in love
> 
> Hide and k(can't spell) are so gay
> 
> Like really
> 
> Okay merry Christmas bye

"I don't want a lot for Christmas" Hinata said to the DJ

"This song goes out to that idiot right there"

Kageyama covered his blushing face with his hands as the spotlight landed on him. 

Both of them were grinning as the music started up. 

Hinata was badly mouthing along to the song, doing the worst dance moves Kageyama had ever seen. 

"You're horrible" Kageyama shouted up, smiling all the same

"I'm amazing" Hinata declared, snapping his fingers to the beat. 

Kageyama let out another laugh, making Hinata smile even brighter, if that was possible. 

When the song finally ended Hinata came to sit down with his boyfriend. 

"You're covered in sweat you idiot" Kageyama said, laughing. 

"You loved it" Hinata breathed out, pecking Kageyamas cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, you sweaty ball of misused energy"

"Love you too" 

~time to crush some souls this a year l8r~

"I don't want a lot for chirstm-" 

Kageyama hit the alarm on his alarm clock. The date read 'Friday, Dec, 25"

Kageyama heaved himself out of bed and drew a red x on the calendar. 

His eyes landed on a note written by Hinata on the 25th that said "CHRISTMAS BE UP AT 5:30 AM SHARP"

Kageyama ran his fingertips over the old lettering. This was his first Christmas without Hinata. 

Kageyama poured himself some coffee and sat on the couch. He stared at the tree, covered in ornaments him and Hinata used to hang together. 

He could almost picture the little orange haired devil jumping trying to reach the top to put more up. 

He would turn to Kageyama, defeated who would then place the ornament on the branch and a kiss on his lips. 

Kageyama wiped away a tear he didn't know was there. 

Kageyama set down his coffee on the table and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. 

He threw on a sweater then Hinatas hat and made his way out the door. Almost everywhere would be closed on Christmas Day. The trains would still be running though. 

Kageyama jogged the couple blocks from their apartment to the station and bought a ticket. 

He boarded and sat down along with the few other passengers unfortunate enough to be on the train Christmas morning. 

Kageyama waited patiently for about ten minutes when he heard his station called over the loud speaker. 

He got off and watched the train pull away from the station with undeniable power. 

He walked towards the church, a grim expression on his face. 

Kageyama came up to the church and to the cemetery behind it. He sat down next to the headstone which changed his life. 

"Hey Hinata-Kun" Kageyama plastered a fake smile on his face, as if to put the live Hinata at ease. "It's been a while"

Kageyama had been sitting in the cold winter air for about two hours when he walked back to the station to catch a ride home. 

His voice was hoarse from talking for so long, the bitter air not helping. 

Kageyama swiped his card and got another ticket back home. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a man sitting on the ground. His clothes were tattered and stained from many years of use. 

Kageyama placed the ticket in his pocket and took off his scarf. 

"Sir?" He said tentatively, trying to get the homeless mans attention. 

"Hi," the man spoke almost too happily

"I uh- I have a house and a job and uh- I don't need these things. But you probably do so uh-" Kageyama pulled off his hat and scarf handing it to the man on the ground. 

"Please make good use of them. They used to belong to someone I held dear to me but he would've wanted you to use them."

The man on the ground rose and hugged Kageyama. "Thank you" he mumbled into Kageyamas neck. 

"My train is here I have to go" Kageyama patted the man on the shoulder and went to get on the train. 

"wait kind stranger what is your name?" 

Kageyama chuckled lightly "Hinata Shoyou"

The man nodded earnestly and wrapped the scarf around his neck. 

Kageyama regretted having to give up Hinatas stuff but Hinata would never stand by and watch someone be cold on Christmas. 

"Nice thing you did" Kageyama turned to see a woman across the isle. She had dark red hair, slightly brown in the front. 

"We need more people like you" she grinned at Kageyama. 

"I only did it because my boyfriend would've"

"I'm sure he loves you very much" she chuckled, as if to say 'obviously'

"Loved"

"No, you can never stop loving someone. He still loves you" she said, giving Kageyama a deadpan look. 

She stood up and got off at the station they were stopped at. Kageyama looked out the window to try and see her on the platform but she was nowhere in sight. 

How did she know Hinata loves him? Why didn't she question the 'loved' comment? Who was she?

Kageyama looked back at her seat and saw a hat she had left. It was the exact same hat Kageyama had just given the man on the platform. 

He reached over and snatched the cap off the seat. He looked inside and saw a post it note with the words "that was nice, dumbass" written in an oddly familiar handwriting. 

Kageyama laughed, pocketing the note. He tugged the hat on his head and leaned back. 

Over the loud speakers he heard one of his boyfriends favorite Christmas songs play. 

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need" and Kageyama couldn't help but sing along.


End file.
